A pipe connector for connecting various types of pipes is used in construction and civil fields. In addition, in general, such a pipe connector has openings into which the pipes are inserted at both sides and includes a plurality of components for fixing the pipes.
Representatively, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0845953 discloses a pipe connector for connecting a pipe and according to Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0845953, it can be seen that the pipe connector includes a guide rod, a pressure stopper, a plurality of packings, a flange, and the like.
In the case of the pipe connectors in the related art, which include Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0845953, since the number of components constituting the pipe connector is large, a lot of efforts and time for assembling the components are consumed.
In addition, since a process for manufacturing each component is complicated and a production facility needs to be separately constructed for each component, the waste of cost is large.
Therefore, a method for solving the problems is requested.